Chapter 61: A View in all its Glory
Quick Summary Akira's Group reaches the top of the mountain, where they find a message left there. They also find out there that the island is much bigger than the expected and just as they are about to start traveling down the mountain Akira finds a coin left by Kouichi. Full Summary Akira encourages his group to head toward the top. Akira's Group is no condition to climb up any further. They are still suffering from acute mountain sickness. Tooru informs Maya that climbing up is their best chance of finding another route down the mountain. Those that are able to walk, carry the others to the top. Akira is carrying Rion on his back and Yuki on his side. They are the first to reach the peak. Akira views the island from the peak for the first time. He can't believe the view. The island is bigger than they imagined. Shirou estimates the island is as big as a continent. Akira asks everyone if they have a binoculars or a telescope. No one has one. Kanako points something out for Akira. He sees a Pile of Rocks. There's also a shirt stuck on it. Akira reads the words on the shirt. "Not possible to return. Not our world." The group is speechless when Akira read the words. They have no idea what it means. Shirou suggests that someone sees something that didn't belong to their world. The shirt belongs to a dear friend of Akira: Makoto Morita. He recalls Makoto has a Video Camera that can zoom 70 x bigger. He must have seen something. Akira is on his knees and wonders what he should do next. Maya tells him to stand up. She needs him to lead his group to safety. Akira gazes one more time at the pile of rocks and concludes Makoto will properly leave a trial of clues behind. He sets his goal to go after Makoto. Akira's Group sets up camp after walking down the mountain. Akira is trying to find a cause what made them hallucinate in the first place. Shirou explains that certain fruits become poisonous depending on the situation. Its effects multiply due to the sudden change in air pressure. Coming down from the mountain, Rei has returned with Miina on her arms. Their bodies are full of bruises. Tooru is attending Rei's wounded back. Rei and Miina fell down a cliff. Luckly they landed 4 meter down. Tooru compares Miina to Rei's younger brother Junpei. She acknowledges they do share similarities, isolation and mistrust of others. She needs to remind him they are still people by his side. Miina's just awoken from his sleep. He wants to know what happened to Junpei after the fall. She shows him a Photo of her and her brother in a wheelchair. Feeling relieved he wants to confess something to Rei. Shirou is looking Akira. Akira turns and sees something shining in a bush. He picks up a 500 yen Coin. Characters Introducted Survival Items Pile of Rocks Trivia Shirou estimates the Cursed Mountain is about 2000 m high and able to look over 150 km far away. Category:Manga Category:Cursed Mountain Arc